Invader Neighbours
Invader Neighbours is episode 5 of Season 2 of Samuel Adventures Synopsis Samuel meets 2 guys who are pranksters/invaders named Ray "RJ" Jackson and Henry Roberts Transcript starts during The Gang, The Fox, The Dream, in the scene where Samuel and gang are about to exit the dream-world Urslan: Okay, now it’s our turn! gang touches the signpost and they disappear, however Ray and Henry appear behind Ray: WAIT FOR US! Ray and Henry touch the signpost and the same warp sequence similar to Sonic CD appears once again this time with Ray and Henry today at 9:00, after Samuel woke up, took a bath, dressed up, ate breakfast and came outside Samuel: Wow... that was a crazy dream that i had. Samuel: Urslan being a superhero... unfreezing statues... PinkFong as a lunatic... and such that happened. gets on his bike and starts riding Samuel: Okay, i will see what to do today. minutes later, Samuel is still riding, however Ray and Henry appear Samuel: What the? the bike in time Samuel: Hi? Ray: Hello, how are you. Samuel: Well, i am fine. Ray: So... are you that dude that we saw with the pink fox? Samuel: Well, i am that one, however i was not evil, it was a stupid deal from the pink fox, actually namwPinkFong since he wanted me to become his slave and tried to freeze the innocents Ray: I see, well we were also involved in the dream and everyone left the dream and both we almost didnt do. Samuel: Welp, so what both you do when you aren't in that dream? Henry: Welp, for me and Ray, we would describe it as a Nightmare, and we sometimes when we are bored, we sometimes go to random houses and cause pranks and we always get away with it. Samuel: I see, however you won't prank me and my friends? Henry: Obviously not, we will only prank enemies and random people. Samuel: Okay, that's good Ray: Do you know someone that we can prank with? Samuel: Well, i know one which is my Arch-Rival, his name is Snowers Winterox and he seems like white PinkFong and a bully to me. Henry: Okay, i see. We should go to his house and start vandalizing the house. Samuel: Lol, must be cool XD, can i bring a friend? Henry: Sure. Samuel: Okay uses his phone and calls Steve Samuel: Hey Steve, meet me at Apples Street, Number 64, Steve phone: Okay, im coming. ends call Samuel: He is coming, let's get ready. Ray: Okay! three go running to Apples Street, Number 64, which is Snowers' house Samuel: Here we are, now let's wait for Steve. minutes later Steve: Here i am, wait, those are these 2 that were frozen in that dream? Samuel: Yeah, their names are Ray Jackson A.K.A RJ and Henry Roberts. Steve: Hello then. Ray: Hey. Steve: So... what are we gonna do? Samuel: We are gonna prank Snowers. Steve: Well, isn't pranking bad? Samuel: Well, sometimes but Ray and Henry promised us that they will not prank us, our friends and such. Only their enemies like mine and theirs. Steve: I see. So what are we gonna do in this prank? XD Ray: We are gonna paint his house, then throw eggs and run away. Steve: Seems good to me! Samuel: Okay let's start! montage shows Samuel throwing eggs to Snowers' house, later Ray and Henry focus on using spray cans on the house, Steve also paints the house they finished... Samuel: Okay, now we are done!, let's run away! 4 run away, later Snowers comes out of the house Snowers: What a nice- WHAT?! the vandalized house Snowers: Stupid people, i have to clean once again. with the 4 Samuel: LOL! that was good! Ray: Yeah, do you know another enemy? Samuel: Well, he is named Moonlight Sadisolf and he is the younger brother of someone called Hurty Sadisolf. Henry: That name sounds dark, so it could work on a prank. Steve: Yeah! Ray: Okay, we will go to the house of those dorks, but first, tell me where they live. Samuel: They live on Road 69F, Number 42. Henry: Let's go! 4 go to Moonlight's house Henry: Wow, looks really dark. Ray: How about if we make it more joyful and colorful? Samuel: Yeah!, we will see their reactions! montage shows Ray, Samuel, Steve and Henry painting the house and turning it from a dark, goth house to a rainbow house Samuel: XD, they will be triggered if they see this. Ray: Yeah. Now let's run away! 4 run away, Moonlight comes out Moonlight: WHO THE HELL IS THERE? notices his house being vandalized Moonlight: Screw it, we need to clean it. ONCE AGAIN!, Hurty bring the materials! with the 4 Samuel: Lol, he must have been triggered really, now what? Henry: Well, i have those 4 tickets to South Korea so- Samuel: Wow, South Korea?, i know a enemy from there, we will prank him. Ray: Wait, it is PinkFong? Samuel: Yeah, he is from there! Henry: Well, let's go to the airport, fly to South Korea and let's see PF's reaction! Samuel: Yeah, let's do it! hour later Samuel: Okay, we are now waiting for the plane. Voice: FLIGHT TO SOUTH KOREA IS ABOUT TO START, EVERYONE GET IN. Ray: Here is it!, now let's get in and fly! minutes later Samuel: Okay, now we are going to South Korea to find the stupid fox. Ray: Yeah, he deserves it for freezing us hours later, in South Korea Samuel: Finally in South Korea!, i know where PF's hub is. So let's go! outside of PinkFong's hub Ray: Here we are! Samuel: Ready for some fun? Everyone: Yeah! starts graffiting and vandalizing PinkFong's hub Later... Samuel: Lol!, here is it, we putted graffitis that say: BABY SHARK SUCKS!, STUPID FOX!, NO TO PINKFONG! and such XD. Henry: Yeah, really funny XD, now let's go away back to Colombia! Steve: How? Henry: I have money for 4 Colombia tickets! Samuel: WOO! 4 are about to go away, however PinkFong appears PinkFong: You 4... vandalized my house! Steve: See you two?, pranks might have consequences. Ray: Great, now we are in trouble. PinkFong: You know what?, i will clean my house, however i will meet you 4 at 20:30!, see ya soon losers! door Henry: Seriously?, we shouldnt have vandalized that much. Ray: Now what are we gonna do? Samuel: Well, i know!, in case PinkFong tries to fight us that night...i am gonna reunite with Urslan so we can turn into Ultra Squirrel and Raccoon Boy! Ray: Wow, you 2 are superheros? Samuel: Yes we are, this ring allows me to transform Henry: I see!, let's go to Colombia to get ready! hours later, 6:00 PM in Colombia, Samuel, Steve, Ray and Henry are walking on some street Ray: So... that's where are you gonna transform? Samuel: Yeah, just listen. I use this ring and- Unikitty, Cuddles, Giggles and Urslan appear Urslan: Hey Sam!, what are you doing there? Unikitty: Wait, you are those 2 who got frozen by the Pink Fox in that dream along with my brother? Ray & Henry: Yes, we are. Unikitty: Oh nice!, my brother is right now sleeping, however what are you doing with Samuel? Ray: Well, we were planning some attack since PinkFong is gonna meet us at some street at 20:30. Urslan: Can we go with you? Samuel: Yeah, you 4 can. Giggles: Oh yeah! Cuddles. Fantastic! :D Urslan: Okay, so we need to transform for it? Samuel: Yeah, that's what i was planning. Urslan: Okay... let's start with you! Samuel: Okay, then. Samuel: RACCOON POWER, READY! Boy transformation sequence Raccoon Boy: Okay, your turn now Urslan! Urslan: SQUIRREL POWER, READY! Squirrel transformation sequence Ultra Squirrel: Great, now we are ready for it! Unikitty: WOW Samuel and Urslan! :O, i didnt knew you were the Raccoon and Squirrel superheros that unfreezed me along with the 2 persons and my brother! Ray: My name is actually Ray, and my friend is called Henry. Henry: Yeah. Cuddles: Really cool at all. Giggles: Yeah. Steve: Okay, now let's go to the meeting spot! Boy, Ultra Squirrel, Steve, Ray, Henry, Unikitty, Cuddles and Giggles go to the meeting spot Cuddles: Seems we have to wait. Giggles: Btw, can you explain me how that dream was?, since i was absent from it. Raccoon Boy: Let me explain while we wait. hours later Raccoon Boy: And then i found about Ray and Henry. Ray: Yeah, seems nice when you tell it all. Henry: True. Steve: Well, i think we must go now since he didnt- appears PinkFong: Hello! says AH! PinkFong: Lol, nice how you all got scared. Even those two animal superheros named Raccoon Boy and Ultra Squirrel, they pretend to be Big and Awesome but they seem they were meant to be Cute and Cuddly! Raccoon Boy: Hey!, im not meant to be Cute and Cuddly. Ultra Squirrel: Same! PinkFong: Welp seems like you defeated me on the dream, however since your 2 prankster friends vandalized my hub. You must pay for it! Ray: And... what? PinkFong: For now we wont do it since it is too late. Tomorrow we will fight, you two better be trained! Ray: Oh yeah, we'll see! PinkFong: We'll see now... but with a SONG! called: Face It Off starts to play PinkFong: Thought you could get away with it? Bad job, you failed entirely! Ray: I don't think so, but you're welcome to try. I have a job to do, I'm a prankster so face it off! PinkFong: Ray Jackson, you are entirely wrong! no need to face it off, as you'll see in this song! I'm a fox! It's good! It's very awesome! Give me a moment, I'm sure you'll agree! no need to face it off! Everyone: Face it off right now, you are entirely awful and bad! Face it off right now! Henry: You are bad PinkFong! Raccoon Boy: Im awesome... and really big! i am not meant to be cute, not even cuddly! face it off now! PinkFong: Well you seem so, Ultra Squirrel also looks adorable, along with those other 3, no need to face it off! Unikitty: Bring it On! PinkFong: We'll see! Everyone: Face it off right now, you are entirely awful and bad! Face it off right now! Ray, Henry and PinkFong: I don't like you, you are awful! Everyone: Face it off right now, you are entirely awful and bad! Face it off right now! Ray, Henry and PinkFong: We will fight up all 3, no one will stop us!, we are entirely different, one being a singer and other being pranksters! PinkFong: Lol, you are stupid! Ray: Oh yeah?, IM NOT! Everyone: Face it off right now, you are entirely awful and bad! Face it off right now! Henry: PinkFong is no good at all! Everyone: Face it off right now, you are entirely awful and bad! Face it off right now! PinkFong: No one will beat me, im awesome, entirely awesome and unstoppable! OF SONG, Ray hits PinkFong with his fist Ray: You suck! PinkFong: No you-, ugh you know what?, im out of here, we will face off tomorrow. goes away Ray: Okay then! NEXT DAY, Ray and Henry are walking Ray: Okay, we will find this fox! Henry: Hope so! arrive to the meeting spot Ray: Hum... he isnt there Henry: Welp, maybe it was just for- appears behind and kicks Henry Henry: Hey! Ray: What the hell are you doing there? PinkFong: Well, to fight! Henry: Welp, in my opinion thats not a way to start. PinkFong: Shut up, i do the things the way i want!, now when i count down to 3. We are gonna start fighting! Ray: We will do it together! PinkFong: 3... Henry: Uh... are you sure? PinkFong: 2... Ray: Yes i am! PinkFong: 1... Both: Let's do it together! PinkFong: LET'S START! start fighting, Ray gives a kick to PinkFong, later PinkFong throws Ray to Henry and hits him. Henry finds a boomerang and throws it to PinkFong's eye Ray: Oh yeah, Boomerang attack! PinkFong: Welp, i will reheal myself! uses ReHeal, and his eye gets restored Ray: Cheater, how do you that?! PinkFong: I have tools and powers! Henry: Welp still you suck! PinkFong: Okay, time for final hit! is about to use his final hit, however... Ray: Do you think fusion works? Henry: Welp, maybe? Ray: Let's see! and Henry fusion together and they turn into HenRay interrupts his attack PinkFong: How did you? HenRay: Welp, we tried to do it many times and this TIME we did it! PinkFong: Oh yeah, still you need my fist attack! is about to use his fist however HenRay stops it HenRay: We are stronger than ever! PinkFong: Still you wont- grabs PinkFong and starts spinning him, he is screaming HenRay: Now... you will disappear! PinkFong: NO! launches PinkFong to the skies PinkFong: I WILL RETURN! Disappears turns back into Ray and Henry Henry: That was awesome! High-Five! do High-Five and the others appear Samuel: That was awesome! Ray: You saw it? Unikitty: Yeah, we were behind of a bush and we saw everything. YOU DID WELL! :D Giggles: Yeah i agree! Steve: Awesome! Cuddles: Really, fantastic. Urslan: So... what are you dudes are planning to do now? Henry: Since we defeated PinkFong, i think the best to do is that we are not gonna do pranks anymore. Steve: Why? Ray: Because we started to think that these pranks were about to cause more trouble in the future and we might end up in other fights like that. Unikitty: Yeah, i agree. If you prank again, the exact thing might happen once again. Henry: Welp, what now? Samuel: How about if we hang out? Ray: Yeah, that will be awesome goes walking away END Trivia *Ray Jackson and Henry Roberts are reference to RJ and Hammy, 2 characters from the movie called "Over the Hedge" **Interesingly, the name of this episode is the name of "Over the Hedge" in the Latin-American dub translated to English, which is "Vecinos Invasores", and in Latin America, this episode is named "Encima de la Cobertura" which is the original Over the Hedge name translated to Spanish. *This episode takes place after The Gang, The Fox, The Dream *This is the fourth episode to feature a song, the other ones being from the Flipmix trilogy. Category:Samuel Adventures Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes